


Time In Between

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Lifetime of Hurt, Healed With Time & Care [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AUs, Abuse, Angst, Arguments, Blood, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Follow-Up One-shots, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of past abuse, More tags to be added, Murder, NOT SEQUEL, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Snippets, Techno and Wilbur killed a man ;), Trauma, multiple POVs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Smiles have turned genuine; shattered hearts are slowly healed, and Tommy slowly learns to care and love for himself, built up by the support of his family.But what came in between; what came before, what happened during the shatter, what happened whilst one healed, what happened after one healed?What could have come? What could have changed?[Related Snippets from Smiles Hid Broken Hearts and Tired Eyes]
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A Lifetime of Hurt, Healed With Time & Care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051976
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Alternatives, Possibilities; Castration But Not

**Author's Note:**

> NOT a sequel; NOT all part of the story. AUs and Snippets, Perspectives, etc. 
> 
> Be careful for tws, check the tags! If you think a tw should be added to any chapter/part, please tell me and I will gladly add that tw :) same w tags !
> 
> Welcome back, guys. (Y’all ready for me to break your hearts by hurting TommyInnit again?)
> 
> ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kill Richard. Is there much to say?
> 
> (They want to make him hurt. They want to break his arm as he did to Tommy, they want to kill him-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Murder, implied/mentioned torture
> 
> [NOT REAL IN SMILES. THIS UNFORTUNATELY DID NOT HAPPEN IN THE TIMELINE :((]
> 
> lmao get it castration,, because,,, richard = dick,,, haha im so funny
> 
> :'D
> 
> of course the first chapter is bloody i promised richard's death <3

Wilbur has felt this burning anger, so strongly born from the agony he gains from learning of the pain Tommy has been going through. _One phone call._ Had it not been for that one phone call, for that _one phone call-_ Where would Tommy be?  
  
Tommy was already in the hospital. What if-

What if he was in a grave instead, what if he was dead, what would Wilbur do, what would he do what would he do whatwouldhedo _whatwouldhedo_ **_whatwouldhedo?_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Well, he knows what he would do. What Techno would do. Wilbur was, to say, less _cruel_ but.. He wasn’t merciful either.

Techno’s flown in already, here to support Tommy; as anybody would think.  
  
They have to do this correctly.  
  
Planning it is easy. Techno is strong physically, and Wilbur well..  
  
Wilbur’s determined. To get _revenge._ To inflict the same pain onto Richard as Richard did to Tommy. To make Richard see life as _pain,_ to truly regret his actions because his actions rightfully put him in _hell._  
  
After all, you didn’t need to be _dead_ to be in _hell._ All it took was some.. _Motivated_ individuals.

\--

Wilbur’s smart; cover the face, don’t include others into the operation. If you want something done well, do it yourself; and other people means other leads. He can’t afford to be sloppy, not when this is the first time he goes this far.

Far enough to kill someone, after all. Maybe something is _wrong_ with his mind for not feeling _the slightest sense of guilt._ Maybe something is _wrong_ because he finds the thought of _blood_ something to revel in.

Something is _wrong_ with him. He can’t find it in him to care.  
  
\--

Techno is angry. Anger is a familiar beast that awakens at Tommy’s pain, at the thought of somebody hurting the one person he told himself he would _protect._ The failure hurts, but he accepts it and decides to do _better._ Wilbur is of the same mind, and Techno knows so.  
  
Perhaps it is insane - it _is_ insane, no perhaps to think of.

It’s insane to want to so _vividly_ thirst for _red blood,_ for _ripped flesh,_ to see the expression of _fear_ that would appear on his victim’s face-

Bloodlust is another old friend of his; it is a growling beast that grows and wants to consume - he holds it back, has held it back for years but for once he wishes to set it free. He would hold no regret.

So Techno smiles to himself, alone in his room as he books a flight to England. He’s excited. He’s worried for Tommy, of course.

But Tommy will be safe when Techno kills Richard. The excitement stems from the hope for a _hunt._

It makes him want to _laugh._

\--

It’s so _easy._ Once you push past the mental barriers the morals set by the _system_ has put into you, it’s so _easy._ It takes nothing to plan out the murder of a man.

Even easier is it to actually kidnap the man; it is really rather easy. The man’s drunk at a bar, and he stumbles out, leaning against a random ally wall to hold himself steady. 

Techno leaps down, the cover of night protecting him from anything, even if his pink hair is already covered and he too wears a black mask to disguise his face. 

The man is drunk, alcohol clouding his usual sensibility (although Techno doubted the man had _any_ common sense or sensibility - if he did, why would he harm his younger brother?) and doesn’t immediately _run_ at seeing a masked man leap down. It seems like Richard doesn’t even know he’s in a dark alleyway at night, with little people around and no one to help him.

_(Is this how Tommy felt? Alone, nobody to help him,_ **_trapped?_ ** _Techno hopes Richard feels even worse.)_  
 _  
_It is so easy. It should be harder. But it isn’t; it takes a simple knock to the head, and Richard is unconscious.

Under his mask lays a smile, inhumane in its thirst for blood and _suffering._

\--

Richard is scared. Wilbur and Techno stand above him, their emotions similar in the pure _glee_ they gain from his fear. 

Half of it is rightful vengeance in a way, it’s _how does this feel? You made our brother feel this scared, and now it’s your turn._ Karma hums happily under their skin. 

An eye for an eye.

Another of their emotions is.. _Inhumane._ The two _thrive_ in being better than him; their emotions of glee more so of _beast_ than _human._ Then again, humans were at the top of the food chain for a reason..

Well, it was about time to go on with the show. Wilbur’s more _cruel,_ knows better of where to make it _hurt_ but not _kill._ Wilbur’s really the only one who would learn those things. Techno’s more _kill, slay, murder_ than Wilbur is, than Wilbur ever will be.

The two give grins, only shown in their eyes and covered by the masks they still wear (more out of self-safety than to keep their identity safe; they don’t want this dick’s blood on their face.)

Richard’s screams are muffled by the gag. Nobody hears, nobody sees, and nobody knows.

It is as it should be.

\--

Richard’s body is mangled up, cut and hurt and his arm especially is injured. It’s in the wrong way entirely, and Richard’s passed out from the pain. The last thing to do is to make the fake trail, to dispose of the body.

It’s an easy thing to do, making it look like Richard fell from a height while drunk that _unfortunately_ broke his arm; with no one around, he bled out to death.

They even add in his blood! It works out lovely.

Wilbur stays behind, adding some ‘final details’ before they do shove the unconscious (dead?) man over the rails. Wilbur puts Richard’s good hand to the railing meant to keep people from falling, makes it look like Richard had held on before _slipping._

And it’s so _easy._ They drop Richard down after they make sure Richard isn’t bleeding. And Richard is gone.

The two disappear, as though they weren’t there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RICHARDS DEAD CRABRAVEEEEEEEEE


	2. Perspectives I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives. Changes in view. To put oneself in another’s shoes is something not many can do; how can you, when another’s thought process is so complex and different from your own?
> 
> Still, it helps. It helps to know. It helps to know, because then you can understand.  
> \--
> 
> Tubbo watches.
> 
> \--
> 
> Phil.. is disappointed. In the human race, and in himself.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wilbur cannot breathe.
> 
> \--
> 
> Techno breathes. He breathes and accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this snippet, is indeed, real in the proper Smiles timeline]
> 
> Perspectives POGGG   
> other people pov Woooooo!!
> 
> PAIN!! :D
> 
> enjoy reading !!!

Tubbo watches. 

Tubbo watches Tommy's voice go quiet; he watches his best friend's smile fade. He watches as Tommy goes from bright colors to dark hoodies as if he wanted to hide. 

He watches Tommy flinch when he goes to rest his hand on Tommy's shoulder. 

Tubbo watches, watches as his best friend slowly, ever so slowly, wilted.

Tubbo knows why. But what is he supposed to do? Tell an adult? What would Tommy want him to do? What can Tubbo do, if Tommy doesn't want to open up? 

What can Tubbo do except be there and  _ watch? _

It leaves Tubbo feeling helpless, self-hatred for himself growing as he just thinks-  _ why didn’t he do anything?  _ There are so many made-plans in his mind but if he doesn’t  _ act, does any of it matter? _ _   
_ _   
_ Tubbo doesn’t even have a right to feel this bad. He’s not even the one suffering. It’s Tommy who is hurting, Tommy who was affected by this yet so selfishly does Tubbo cry from helplessness.

He had  _ no right. _

\--

Phil is, as he usually is, disappointed in the human race. Humans disappoint him all the time.

_ (He’s human too. He disappoints himself more than he’s disappointed any other human.) _

It’s despicable to hurt a child. A  _ child.  _ One who should be nurtured and taught until they are old enough, until they mature and can hold themselves up. To harm one, to  _ hurt  _ one, mentally or physically- it’s already despicable to Phil.

Even more so because it is  _ Tommy.  _ It is Tommy who was hurt, Tommy who Phil  _ knows,  _ who Phil  _ knows  _ is such a kind child underneath the part-facade Tommy holds. Tommy who is rambunctious and boisterous, but underneath cares so  _ much  _ it  _ hurts him.  _

To see Tommy, pale and staring blankly to the wall.. To not hear Tommy give a strong, loud  _ “Hello, Big Man!”...  _ it scares him. For somebody to hurt Tommy so much that Tommy slips off any facade, not bothering to hide any of the pain-  _ they did something despicable.  _

_ Horrible. _

Horrible things have happened to Tommy because of horrible people. 

The sick, familiar feeling of self-loathing rises in Phil. He could almost choke on the guilt and regret of  _ not helping him.  _ He could have done so many things. Phil was an  _ adult.  _ He should have helped more, he should’ve called something, he should’ve realized, he should’ve  _ helped.  _ But he didn’t, he hadn’t, and now Tommy would have to pay the price.

Phil would do whatever he could to help Tommy, to keep Tommy safe, to make him  _ happy.  _ He was taking on the role of  _ Dad,  _ and he could only hope he would fulfill that role as wonderfully as Tommy deserved.

Phil looks at Tommy, and thinks  _ you are  _ **_my child,_ ** _ and anybody who dares to harm you again will cower under my wrath. _

\--

Wilbur cannot  _ breathe.  _ Alone, all alone and away from the concerned eyes of Philza, he  _ cannot breathe. Why?  _ **_Why?_ **

_ I was supposed to protect you,  _ Wilbur thinks, thinks of Tommy and the smell of a hospital, bruises healing on pale skin, bright blue eyes turning dull-

Why is it so hard to  _ breathe? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ My little brother,  _ he thinks,  _ my loud little brother who got  _ **_hurt._ **

Even more, he thinks;  _ I am a disappointment to myself. _

It’s true. He  _ promised  _ himself Tommy would be happy- that forever, Tommy would be able to happily laugh while playing a block game, that Tommy could be himself and loud and  _ joyful  _ in that Tommy-way-of-his, and now Wilbur looked at Tommy and saw  _ nothing,  _ and it was so different it  _ stung. _

_ My little brother. _

Tommy, Tommy who cried even when he  _ loathes _ being weak, Tommy whose parents trapped him in a cage then broke the chains and set him free and left him,  _ Tommy whose older brother  _ **_didn’t help him._ **

_ Am I worthy? Am I truly worthy of being an older brother to Tommy?  _

Wilbur has always been Tommy’s older brother, more so than Techno has, more than Phil has been a father to Tommy- they have simply  _ always.  _ Tommy had always looked up to Wil as an older brother, and Wilbur had always seen Tommy as the annoying little brother. It simply  _ was. _

But was Wilbur worthy of holding that title? Of taking on the mantle of Older Brother  _ (protecting your younger siblings, teaching, talking, loving-),  _ when he showed he  _ failed.  _ He  **failed.**

And here he was, crying as he tried to  _ beg  _ for nobody to hurt Tommy again. It hurt so much, seeing Tommy sit in the hospital bed, looking so much skinnier than he should ever, with pale skin that made him look sick, with the only color in his skin being bruises, with a broken arm and-

And Wilbur couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ Pain encompassed him, his own brain  _ screaming, screaming,  _ **_screaming_ ** at him.

It takes several moments for Wilbur to finally put himself together, and even when he does the feeling of  _ failure  _ doesn’t disappear.

\--

Techno is.. Techno is more  _ put together.  _ It hurts him just as much as it does for the others, to just  _ know  _ Tommy was abused. 

Abuse is an ugly thing. It is so ugly and horrid and  _ cruel,  _ because even Techno whose mind disgustingly is alright with violence and murder,  _ loathes  _ those who hurt children, who do so in a way the child takes years to heal from. And no matter how mature Tommy was underneath the loud persona he created for himself, Tommy was still simply a  _ child.  _ One who was hurt by those who should have cared for him, and one whose friends couldn’t even be  _ there. _

Techno breathes, though. He breathes and accepts. He accepts the self-loathing, accepts the sense of failing, accepts the fact he will need to do  _ better.  _ It is what he  _ will  _ do. His emotions are complex and bundled up like a ball of yarn, but Techno sits and lets himself cry and untagles the ball, laying his emotions out bare for himself to see, and he sorts. He sorts out his emotions in a way unique to him; lets them run through him enough to not bundle them up and then  _ works.  _

  
So he will do his best. Techno will provide anything for Tommy’s happiness, because Tommy is  _ family  _ in all the ways that matter, and Techno has always been a loyal person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting into the swing of writing yeahhhh!! somebody tell me to write for my current multichap help-
> 
> anyways hope yall enjoyed :D
> 
> i love your guys comments. i dont always respond but ILY ALL.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> The first chapter just had to be gore-y


End file.
